


A Tradition

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: All the King and Queen of Arendelle wanted was a break.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Tradition

The King of Arendelle woke to a persistent rattling at his bedroom door. He sat up to see that the doorknob was wobbling.

“This new carrot isn’t as good as the previous ones at this,” came the voice outside the door.

Kristoff frowned.

That voice wasn’t supposed to be back in the castle so soon. He shook his wife awake.

“Babe, bad news.”

Anna rolled away from him, hiding her head under her pillow.

Finally, after a lot of shaking and twisting on the other side, the lock gave way and the door swung open.

Olaf walked in, fixing the carrot back on his face.

“Good morning Anna and Kristoff, I’m home!”

“Huh???” Anna sat bolt upright at the sound of the snowman.

“Olaf, what are you doing here? How did you even come back from the enchanted forest?”

“Got a lift from the Nokk.”

A gust of wind blew past Olaf, dropping a letter on Anna’s lap.

“And Elsa sends her regards,” added Olaf as he waved Gale out the window.

Anna groaned as she unfolded the letter.

_Anna,_

_Every year since you were five you have sent me a drawing or a figurine of Olaf._

_I did not expect the real thing to appear outside my tent today. His endless "facts" are starting to drive Honeymaren crazy._

_This is not the tradition. Do not send him over again._

_Happy Christmas._

_Elsa_

Kristoff chuckled as he read the letter over Anna’s shoulders. So much for getting some time off from the snowman.

“Told you it wouldn’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke  
> obviously Elsa would love having Olaf over for christmas  
> in fact, i do believe Elsa returns to Arendelle for christmas
> 
> Cheers!  
> Blackthorn


End file.
